vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Falls Cemetery
The Cemetery is located in Mystic Falls. It was established in 1792, however which month is currently unknown. It was first seen in'' Pilot, when Bonnie Bennett was driving herself and Elena Gilbert to school. History 'Grayson and Miranda Gilbert and Miranda's tomb stone.]] The specific cemetery is where Elena and Jeremy Gilbert's parents are buried. Elena often visits their between breaks at school in order to write in her diary, which was first given to her by her mother, Miranda Gilbert. Although, she tries to keep it a secret that she goes there, it is revealed that Jeremy often see's her sneak off there. It is also possibly, that their funeral was also held there, and was visited by, Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Jenna Sommers, Logan Fell, Richard Lockwood and Carol Lockwood. Season One '''Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert and Elena.]] It was also where Elena first met Stefan Salvatore. While getting tormented by mysterious happenings like fog and a black crow, which eventually turned out to be Damon Salvatore's doing. Elena runs off in fear, and accidentally trips on a tree root. When she gets up, she turns around to find Stefan standing there. They engaged in small talk for a couple of minutes, until Stefan senses that she is bleeding which ultimately causes him to run off quickly, to avoid being unable to control himself around her. Julie Plec also mentioned in an interview that when Stefan and Elena first met in the cemetery, that she knew she hired the right actors for them. Season Two Jenna and John's funeral was held here. Season Three 'Sheila Bennett' 's tomb stone.]] In The Ties That Bind 3 graves were seen: ;Sheila's grave was seen : ("Beloved grandmother") ;Amelia's grave : ("She was well esteemed and loyal to all who knew her") ;Ernestine's grave : ("Rest in peace"). Season Four In Alaric's tombstone was seen. Trivia * The actual cemetery is behind the Original Salvatore Boarding House as seen in the Season 1, Pilot. Mentioned by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec in the commentary to the Season 1 episode, Pilot * In the one part of the cemetery is Fell's Church and the tomb. * Stefan told Elena that in a older part of the Cemetery is the Salvatore Mausoleum and that's where his father is buried. * Many of the characters are buried here such as; Shelia Bennett, Amelia Bennett, Ernestine Bennett, John Gilbert, Jenna Sommers, Miranda and Grayson Gilbert and some more. Isobel Flemming, however was buried in Grove Hill Cemetery, being born there. * The cemetary is actually where Niklaus killed his mother Esther, 1000 years ago, marking the place with Esther's power. Gallery 003abc.jpg 004ed.jpg 020.jpg 025xxz.jpg 026.jpg 027.jpg 043.jpg 076.jpg 077.jpg 078.jpg 111xxddd.jpg 096.jpg 099.jpg Ameliabennettgrave.jpg Ernestinebennettgrave.jpg Novels In the novels, the cemetery is one of the most important places in the original series. Elena visits the grave of her parents. Soon, Bonnie and Meredith find Elena asleep on the spot. Trying to return home, Bonnie being controlled by Honoria Fell says that the danger is close and should move immediately to that place. The girls run to the bridge where evil cannot reach them. Some time later, Elena, Tyler, Vicki, and Dick come to the cemetery to continue the party, however, Tyler seizes the moment with Elena, but Stefan saves her and they leave the place. During the situation between Tyler, Elena and Stefan, the two other visitors: Vicki and Dick remain in the old church, where they are attacked by a creature (Katherine in animal form). Vicky is found by Matt, Bonnie and Meredith, but she was under the influence of Katherine. After the incident, the cemetery remains relatively calm, because Katherine just killed a man for food. In the last part of "The Fury", Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Meredith, Alaric, and Matt go to the cemetery to find out what is going to happen in the town that night. Arriving at the old church, they found a second grave, where they find bones destroyed or damaged, then, Honoria Fell appears telling them the evil power is related to Stefan, Damon and Elena. Honoria Fell tells Bonnie that can remove her powers and has a choice, but she accepts them to help her friends. In the end, Honoria wishes the best to all, but after the withdrawal of Honoria, the cause of all disasters appears and attacks Stefan, Damon and Elena. In the end, Elena and Katherine die by sunlight. See Also Category:Locations Category:Community Location